


Up Up and All The Way Down

by WrestleSlash



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Up Up Down Down, UpUpDownDown, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleSlash/pseuds/WrestleSlash
Summary: Game Description:CREEDinvites his friends for a night of fun tag-team action! The winners go home with theLeftRightLeftRighttag-titles and bragging rights as the “Undisputed Tag-Team”.BoOsTeR McGrIdDlEhad to unexpectedly drop the tournament renderingCHUGSpartnerless but he ain’t mad about it. CREED’s teaming up with fellow tag partnerMr. 24/7which leavesPrince PrettyandMr.OneDayOff. Prince Pretty has a not-so-pretty trick up his sleeve and it comes back to bite him.-PRESS START-
Relationships: Tyler Breeze/Fandango
Kudos: 6





	Up Up and All The Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my good friend [**@organized-chaos-85**](https://organized-chaos-85.tumblr.com/) for coming up with this idea and writing it with me ♡ Hope you all you enjoy it!

> **“Welcome to UPUPDOWNDOWN, I’m your host, Austin Creed, and I just wanna give you guys a heads up that starting this Friday we’ll be having our first ever, “Tag-Team Extravaganza” to determine who’ll be our first ever *disgruntled sigh* ...Left Right Left Right tag-team champions. Very funny, Breeze.**
> 
> **Below is the bracket of all the teams taking part.”**

_BoOsTeR McGrIdDLe & CHUGS_

_Da-Cobra Kai & The Baez_

_Uce & Jucey_

_Final Dutch & Mighty Minx_

_Nuke Dukem & Mia Yim_

_Big Wool & Joey Headrocker_

_Buffy & Spirit_

_Prince Pretty & Mr. OneDayOff_

_Lady Kane & Mr. OP_

> **"Last but not least, yours truly will be teaming up with Mr. 24/7! We’re gonna kick it sorta old school with some Smackdown vs. RAW 2009! So tune in this FRIDAY to see who will reign SUPREME!"**

**Round 1: It's a Tag Match Playa Playa!**

_Da-Cobra Kai & The Baez_

_**vs.** _

_Booster McGriddle & CHUGS_

_Austin Creed & Mr.24/7_

_**vs.** _

_Big Wool & Joey Headrocker_

_Nuke Dukem & Mia Yim_

_**vs.** _

_Prince Pretty & Mr. OneDayOff_

_Uce & Jucey_

_**vs.** _

_Buffy & Spirit_

_Final Dutch & Mighty Minx_

_**vs.** _

_Lady Kane & Mr. OP_

**Round 2: Battle Royal**   
  


_Booster McGriddle & CHUGS_

**_vs._ **

_Creed & Mr. 24/7_

**_vs._ **

_Prince Pretty & Mr.OneDayOff_

**_vs._ **

_Buffy & Spirit_

**_vs._ **

_Lady Kane & Mr.OP_

**Round 3 (Semi-Finale): Fatal 3-Way**

_Booster McGriddle & CHUGS_

**_vs._ **

_Creed & Mr. 24/7_

**_vs._ **

_Prince Pretty & Mr.OneDayOff_

Being “Tyler Two-Belts” is great and all but “Tyler Triple-Belts” would be even better! I will, quite literally, do whatever it takes to make that a reality...

_I’m obsessed with winning ok?_

There’s just one problem: my partner. Don’t get me wrong, I love Dango, I ADORE Dango, he’s my other half. But when it comes to video games, how do I put this delicately? 

HE SUCKS! 

Even my dogs and cat could play better than him and none of them have opposable thumbs!

The competition’s been a bit tough. Though, not because of the teams but because I’ve had to do all the work and Dango… just Dangos around. Anyway, tomorrow night’s the grand semi-final and I will claim victory!

> I’ve devised a clever plan in three phases:
> 
> **Phase 1:** _Get A New (Better) Partner_
> 
> **Phase 2:** _Get Dango Out of the House_
> 
> **Phase 3:** _WIN!!!_

As I’m writing this ingenious plan in my faux-fur blue notebook, Roo is looking at me all judgey from the counter.

“Hun, don’t bother daddy while he’s busy planning his world domination,” I kinda shoo her away from the counter and she scampers away but not without one last disapproving look.

I think to myself, “Oh like you wouldn’t do the same thing!” Actually, she would because she’s a cat and cat’s are very mischievous. Just like her Dad! I think I might shed a tear. 

I immediately hide the notebook when I hear familiar footsteps walking to the kitchen where I am.

Dango wraps his arms around me and plants a kiss on my cheek, “Mind if I join you, Breezey?” 

_Curse those nice muscular arms._

“Of course you can, mon chéri,” I give him a quick peck on the lips. He likes it when I speak French.

“How very Canadian of you, Tyler,” He kisses me back and then goes for my neck. I have to move away due to a guilty conscience. 

I heat-up the breakfast that I whipped up for him not too long ago and he sits himself at the breakfast bar. I serve the plate of food to him and he goes to town. I lean against the counter watching him eat in adoration.

“You got a little something,” I grabbed a napkin to wipe off some scrambled eggs from his lip.

“Thank you, Gorgeous. Well, I’m gonna hit the gym for a little while. I’ll be back later for the tournament.” Dango blows a kiss my way and I return it.

My phone buzzes, it’s a group text from Adam: he’s saying he might have to forfeit the tournament. Kyle’s having technical difficulties and he’s already tried asking Roddy and Bobby to fill in but they have other obligations.

It sounds wrong, but I can’t help but form a Grinch-like grin after reading that. A little light bulb goes off in my brilliant mind, “Bingo!” I start a new text message between me and Chugs.

**Tyler: _Sorry about what happened. That’s such bad luck!_**

**Adam: Tell me about it, it sucks that I have to end it like this. Kyle’s kinda beating himself up about it.**

**T: _You know, you don’t have to forfeit. There’s another way._ **

**A: What’chu talking about Breeze?**

**T: _I know someone that’ll be the perfect partner for you._ **

**A: Uh-huh and who would that be?**

**T: _ME!_ **

**A: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**A: No, seriously who?**

**_T: I am being serious._ **

**A: Did you hit your head? you already have a partner...in every sense of the word.**

**T: _Doesn’t mean I can’t keep my options open._ **

**A: Breeze, if you’re having issues with Dango, don’t drag me into the middle of it.**

**T: _We have no issues, just doing what’s best. You wanna stay in the tournament and I wanna win it._ **

**A: Are you sure he’s ok with this?**

**T: _I can honestly say he has no qualms about us teaming up._ **

**A: Okay, Breeze, if Dango has no issue then I’ll do it.**

**T: _Fabulous! I’ll let Woodsy know._ **

Phase 1 accomplished, onto Phase 2 once Dango comes back from the gym. 

About an hour later he returns home looking like a sexy sweaty mess. He greets me with a hungry kiss.

_Damn, he’s good at those._

"I guess the breakfast wasn't enough, eh?" 

"Nah, I just get all hot after a good workout." That’s putting it mildly.

“To be honest, I didn’t even get a chance to properly cool down afterwards. I wanted to get back in time for the tournament.”

I run a finger up and down his torso and abs, "I'd suggest you take a cold shower, then."

“Okay, I won’t be long!” He gives me a wink before heading towards the bathroom. 

I try to think of the perfect excuse to get him away from the competition. All my thoughts go out the window when Dango exits the steamy bathroom in just a towel.

_He is such a distraction! Well, I'm only human, after all._

“Dango, I just remembered. You have a house to work on today, right? You better get dressed.” It took an immense amount of will-power to tell him to get dressed.

Dango strokes my face, "Awe, Breezey, I took the day off just for you!"

_Dang it, Dango! You choose today to be a kind and loving partner?_

"Oh," I try to think of something when suddenly…

“The dogs! Dango, they need to be walked!” I say while rifling through our huge walk-in closet. I hand over some clean clothes for him to wear.

"Breezey! Where's the fire? We can always take them for a walk later," he laughs.

"Don't laugh! I take my fatherly duties seriously. Can you please do that for me?" I blink my pretty blue eyes at him.

He smiles, "Of course, dear. You know I can't resist those baby blues."

I almost want to do a fist bump but that would be far too conspicuous.

Dressed and ready to go, Dango's about to leave the house when he says, "Wait, what about the-"

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it. You just go spend some quality with the babies," I say while gently pushing him out the door.

Peering from behind the curtain, I can see him buckling the dogs in before getting in the car. Once he pulls out of the driveway, I quickly dash to the gaming room to start a video call with Chugs. 

Adam's face appears on screen and I say "You still in?"

He sighs, "Yep, and I still don't feel good about it. Is twinkle-toes there?"

"No, he's out running errands."

"Does Woods know of our, um, partnership?"

"Yes, I gave him a call an hour ago. You worry too much."

Adam looks away to take a drink from his beer.

"Well don't look so glum, Chugs. It's not everyday you get the chance to be my boyfriend for a few hours, figuratively speaking, of course."

Chugs raises his can and teases me, "Yeah, I'm livin' the dream."

Another call's coming in, and it's Kofi.

"Hey! You guys ready to rumble?"

Adam shouts "Heyo! I'm ready to take the gold home bay-bay!"

Kofi says back, "Yeah, yeah. We'll see about that."

Dango's blowing up my phone with cute pics of him and the dogs at a park. He’s really out here making me feel no better than a common uggo.

_Breeze, you did what needed to be done. There's no looking back now._

We wait for Woods to join the call and once he does appear, he begins filming and the Final Round is underway. 

Even though Mr. OP was eliminated fairly early, he video bombs the stream by blasting “The Final Countdown” because of course he would and it gets a laugh out of us.

Cesaro says, “Just here to show my support for Breeze and Chugs! LeftRightLeftRight represent!” He does a fist bump to the screen. Adam makes strange barking sounds.

“Chugs, please don’t do that again,” I reprimand him.

He retorts, “Whatever you say, cupcake!”

Cesaro snickers, “Wow, you two are electrifying! I got the chills and they’re multiplying!”

I grit my teeth, “No we don’t!”

“Awww, is that any way to talk about your partner, Shnookum-Wookums?” Adam says in a disgustingly saccharine tone.

“Chug it, Chugs!” If Adam thinks he’s being funny, I got news for him, he’s not.

Xavier turns on SmackDown vs Raw 2009 and we select our characters: Woods picks Kofi (in honor of his partner), Kofi picks CM Punk, Adam picks Randy Orton, and I pick “The Rated-R Superstar” Edge.

We set up a Tornado Tag stipulation and the match is underway. Now this is what I’m talking about. CHUGS and I are kicking butt. Not sure how long the match has been going, we’re all putting up quite the fight.

“Well, well, well, isn’t this interesting.”

I’m afraid to turn around but I do hear the sound of a foot tapping.

“Hey, Dango!” Everyone greets him and Xavier adds, “So glad you were able to make it after all!”

“Why wouldn’t I?” He says with his arms crossed.

Adam starts talking and I’m signaling for him to stop, “Breeze told us you couldn’t make it, so we became partners.”

“He said what?”

“According to him, you already knew.”

I start making static sounds on the microphone of my headset, “I’m… breaking… up… I gotta… disconnect. Bye!”

I get up from my gaming chair, “Dango! How was the walk with the dogs? Did they behave?”

Dango speaks in a scarily calm tone, “They were perfect angels, Breezey. You, however, haven’t been. I think you owe me an explanation!”

“Well, Dango…” I start rather sheepishly and then Dango, out-of-nowhere, shouts, “I DON’T HAVE TO STAND HERE AND LISTEN TO THIS!!” 

He then storms out of the room, grabs a very large suitcase from the closet and stomps upstairs. I follow him to our room and he’s angrily stuffing some clothes and other items into the suitcase.

“Dango, what are you doing? You’re scaring me!”

He brushes right past me and begins walking back downstairs.

“Dango! Talk to me!” I stand in front of the door so he can’t leave.

“I have nothing to say to you, Tyler. What you did was low, even for you. Now please stand aside.”

I still refuse to move and he randomly tickles me, making his quick escape out the door.

_I can’t stand that he knows all of my sensitive spots!_

“It’s not what you think, it wasn’t romantic!” I yell from the door.

“That’s beside the point! You lied and went behind my back! I’m sorry but I really don’t want to be anywhere near you right now.” He rolls up the windows and drives away nearly knocking over a garbage bin.

I go back to the gaming room to pick up my phone to call Dango, over, and over, and over again. All 20 something calls go straight to voicemail.

...and the messages I left got more pathetic each time.

_#1 Dango, please pick up. Your Marsupial misses his Fabio!_

_#2 Dango, it’s me, obviously. Please answer!_

_#3 The fur babies are worried about you. Even Roo!_

_#4 I was in a little over my head ok? I shouldn’t have done what I did._

_#5 Just come home please! Don’t make me beg!_

_#6 Just listen to this song ok? All By Myseeelllfff, Don't Wanna Be All By Myself Anymore_

_#7 Fine, who needs you?_

_#8 DANGO COME BACK! I NEED YOU!_

_#9 Last one because my voice is practically gone at this point…. I’m sorry, so very sorry._

I check his social media for any clues as to where he might be but he’s radio silent. I pace around the bedroom wondering where a big, 30 something year old, dancing, baseball enthusiast guy would be at 7 o’clock at night. 

_Well... he does like the car wash because of the pretty colors. It’s worth a try._

I get into my own car and drive to the car wash he uses often, but there’s no sign of him there. I stay in the parked car with a million thoughts and worries going through my mind. The thoughts get more ridiculous by the minute.

_What if he was abducted by ghost aliens??? It wouldn’t be the first time._

My phone starts ringing, and without even bothering to check who it is, I answer, “DANGO? Oh, it’s only you, Woodsy.”

“Nice talkin’ to you too, Breeze.”

“Nevermind that! Has Dango spoken to you these past few hours?”

“No, is everything okay?”

“No, he ran away from home and I have no idea where he could be.”

“Tyler, you’ve been with Dango for all these years and you don’t know where he could be? Come on!” I can totally imagine him rolling his eyes at me.

“I’m too worried to think clearly, Woods! I don’t need you to make me feel worse.”

“No offense, but as your best friend, I will call you out on your bullshit. You hit below the belt with that stunt you pulled. Did you ever stop to think about Dango’s feelings?”

“Why are you making this about me? Dango’s missing!”

“He’s missing because you’re too obsessed with yourself.”

Before I can say anything, he adds, “And don’t even try to deny it!”

“I don’t think I’m that bad,” I say innocently.

“Look, it's getting late. You know what you did was wrong and you gotta own up to it.”

“But-”

“Good night, Tyler.”

Hmmph, a lot of help he was. 

_Okay, Tyler, think. Really think. Places that he likes to go to. It takes me a while but then I take a drive to the closest amusement park._

Once I get there, I head straight to the batting cages. It looks pretty empty but I keep searching and then I hear a lot of noise.

“Finally!” I say to myself and quietly walk towards the batter. I can recognize those tattoos anywhere.

Boy does he still look livid, I never imagined he’d get this upset over this. But, then again, I didn’t think of him much now did I?

Dango’s preparing himself for the next ball to come out of the machine, he’s laser-focused.

_I just had a really ugly thought. He’s probably picturing those balls with my face on it. Good golly, miss molly!_

Dango hits that one with such a force that I can’t help but call out “DINGER!” Once I do, put my hand over my mouth.

_I hate to admit it, but I can be a real airhead sometimes._

Dango looks at me and then repositions himself to hit the next one, “What are you doing here?”

“I came here for you. I’ve been looking for you all evening.”

“Funny, I thought I embarrassed you. Didn’t want to be seen with the likes of me.”

“It’s not like that at all. You don’t embarrass me.”

“You lied to me and replaced me. How do you think that made me feel?”

He hits another big one, and he can tell I'm just itching to say it.

“Well, spit it out.”

“Dinger,” but this time I don’t say it with nearly as much enthusiasm.

“Is there anything else you’d like to get out off your chest?” He’s leaning against the cage, waiting for me to say something.

_I feel lower than dirt right now. I feel like the worms underneath the rocks. I don’t like it at all. Is there a mirror I can look at nearby?_

I forget that Dango can read my mind, “Looking for a mirror? ‘Cause you’re not gonna find one here. It’s not a place for a pretty boy like you.”

_Ouch. That felt like a low-blow… and I so deserve it._

He adds, “Nice slippers, by the way.”

I look down at my Winnie The Pooh slippers and I’m blushing. I can’t believe I actually stepped out of the house like this!

He’s starting to lose his patience so I get on with it, “Dango, I just really wanted to win. It meant a lot to me.”

“And playing with you meant a lot to me,” He adds.

We both look away from each other for quite a bit, taking in just how blown out of proportion this whole situation has gotten.

Dango speaks first, “I’m willing to forgive you on one condition: you have to admit that you’re not perfect.”

_Leave it up to Dango to ask for the impossible. That’s like asking me to pick my favorite child or worse… my favorite concealer or even worse my favorite deep conditioner. I could go on._

He’s doing that foot tapping thing again and I feel pressured to answer, “Don’t you think that’s a bit cruel?”

“No, I think it’s actually pretty fair. And it’ll give me some clarity.”

“Clarity about what?”

“I want to know if you’re truly capable of loving someone other than yourself. Because, if you can’t then I don’t think this partnership can go on.”

_In the 5 years we’ve been together, I never thought he’d ever give me an ultimatum. I really screwed up. Big time._

Dango sighs, “Tyler, I don’t have all night. I’m really tired. If you can’t do it-”

I put my finger to his lips, “Just, please hear me out.”

I fumble to get the words out a couple of times, “I’m sorry for what I did, it wasn’t right.”

I say “right” ‘cause I can’t bring myself to say the word “wrong”.

“And?” Dango presses on.

“And… I’m… not as perfect as I think I am.” Yeah, that’s honestly the best I can do.

He’s stroking his beard, pondering hard on what I’ve just told him. I’m trying to read his facial expressions but he’s keeping them to himself.

“I accept your apology. But, please, don’t ever do something like that again or I will walk out and not look back. Do you understand, Tyler?” 

He sticks his pinky out to me and I loop mine with his. 

“I’ve learned my lesson. I won’t take you for granted like that again… because you truly are the best partner anyone could ever have.”

Dango smiles for the first time since this morning, “That’s all I want, Breezey. For us to be equals, not just in the ring but in life.”

We hold hands while walking back to each of our cars and go back home. Where we belong.

_Notice how I used the word “we”? Progress!_

The following week I made something special for my better half, “Dango, look what I made for you!”

It’s 7 in the morning and Dango’s walking downstairs in his robe and fuzzy slippers, clearly still half-asleep, “It’s pretty, babe.”

I scoff, “Uh, you haven’t even seen it!” I bring my creation to him at eye-level.

“It’s...um...really interesting,” He holds it in his hands awkwardly.

“Can you guess what it is?”

“Sure,” Dango still sounds sleepy, “It’s a really nice thingamajig.”

“No silly-willy! It’s a birdhouse!” I take it from his hands and point at the little hole, “See?”

“I see.”

I frown, “It’s crap isn’t it?”

“Well… the form is very off and you clearly didn’t measure the pieces of wood accurately. But it’s a nice effort. Too bad we don’t have birds.”

“You never know,” I shrug.

“How about this? I fix it up a bit and we paint it together?”

I give him a kiss, “I’d love that very much.”

“I think we can both agree that I’m about as good at building things as you are at playing video games,” He gives me a playful nudge.

I respond, “And I can admit that I will never build anything ever again. Period.”


End file.
